A big city country mouse
by Peanutgal4now
Summary: A DG Ginny has died and Draco will save her. If that includes going back to the point where she died. Hopefully going from 6th year on to age 25!


Big City Country Mouse

Chapter One - Prologue

_Ginerva Anne Weasley died last night at around Seven-Thirty P.M. The ministry is not realizing whether it was a suicide or a murder yet. In fact not a lot is known about this particular death. Though, it has raised quite a few eyebrows. Ginerva, Ginny as her friends called her, was the minister of magic's daughter Arthur Weasley. His wife, and six sons were the only family Ms. Weasley had left. She was working on bridging the gap between the muggle and wizarding world. She was a strong right hand to Harry Potter in the aid of You-Know-Who. Although Mr. Potter's whereabouts are currently unknown, his other main supporters are engaged to be wed, Ms. Hermione Granger, muggle-born, and Mr. Ronald Weasley, the youngest brother of Ms. Weasley, and of pure-blood descent. Ms. Weasley is survived by father Arthur, mother Molly, and brothers, Charlie, William, Percivial, Fredrick, Gregory, and Ronald. Her wake will be held tonight, the second of January, of the year two-thousand and seven. Her funeral to be held tomorrow, the third of January, of the year two-thousand and seven. She will be greatly missed by all of the wizarding world. _

A twenty-four year old Draco Malfoy set down the article clipping with a sinister sneer set upon his rather solemn looking face. As he took a long drink from his warm tea he thought of how impersonal the editorial, so to speak, had been. It did nothing but tell of Ginny's family, and her role in Voldermort's downfall. _Yes, _he thought. _I said the bloody bastards name, and I will till the day I am buried into my grave next to my love. _The paper said nothing of her personality, her help in figuring out complex potions to help the wounded. _No mention of the war at all. No wonder, trying to make everyone forget it even happened. Not likely damn idiots._ He scoffed at his own vindictiveness.

Slowly, Draco rose from his chair that was in front of the sitting room table. He gradually began to walk through the home. Trailing slender fingers slightly behind him on the dark green wall a ghost of a smile dawned his features. He was remembering how much time his Ginny and himself worked on this hall. These very walls! The very air in the rooms smelt of her. The aura of her now gone presence mingled with an utter silence. Deafening to the ears.

_Ginny would have loved seeing this house complete. Being able to walk down the halls that she had helped create into little masterpieces. Waking up to the sun, not some harsh storm usually found in Great Britain. Now she will never be able to see her dream. This never was my home, it was ours. My little country mouse's and mine. And now that has been taken away from me by my own worst enemy. _

With a slight sigh from his porcelain lips, he set his jaw into a firm clenched smile. He walked into a petite room filled with a complete wall of books. Two desks, and a love seat were in the room. Completed with a magnificent fireplace. He paused, to take a look around. A vision of the past seemed to flick in his eyes, if only for a moment, he looked at peace. Then he straitened his shoulders out, and walked briskly to the larger of the two desks. Going automatically for the top drawer, he grabbed a piece of paper and a blue ball point pen. He began to write _Dear Mr. M…_

Chuckling to himself, he waded up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash bin. Going for the second draw down, he grabbed an ivory colored piece of parchment and a quill. He dabbed the quill into black ink, and muttered to himself, "My face would have been priceless. Pure muggle. Now that would have been a good old randy laugh." His quill tentatively began to write.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_As I know what your reaction will be immediately following this letter, I will make it quick. I realize that your curiosity has been greatly peaked with the read of this very sentence. So please, do not let it come to big a shock of you , when you read the whole letter. Something of great value to my life, and to yours in the near future has been stolen from me. Us. And I plan to stop that._

With a final nod to himself, Draco rolled the parchment up and secured it with a green ribbon. He clicked his tongue very softly and rose from his chair. A large, menacing bird was flying toward him with no sound being made. When the bird landed, the young boy took his hand and gently stroked the birds strong back.

"I am sorry my dear Othello, have no other choice. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore can figure this all out with good time. I just hope that it will be soon enough. Or else, all hope is lost. Be good, my friend."

With that said, Draco Malfoy swiftly tied the parchment to the birds talon and put a gold chain around its neck. To not upset the bird, he gave him quite a few sips of his tea, that was stone cold by now. He clicked the object that was on the chain seven times one way, then four the next. With a bright light, the bird was gone.

_**The Twenty-Sixth of November, Nineteen-hundred and ninety-eight**_

"Its about time you won the noble Potter Malfoy. He was getting bleeding annoying, acting like he owned everything. Almost as big headed as that Weasel's temper 'ey Malfoy?"

"Oh, I so agree Blaise."

"Well, Pansy I don't think he was talking to you. But yes, I am quite proud with myself also-"

Before the young man could finish his sentence a bird was flying inside. _What, but it is almost dinner time!_ The most peculiar thing was happening to the bird also, it was changing from a weathered looking elder bird, into a younger handsome eagle. Right before it changed into its original shape, an egg, Draco grabbed it thanking all his years as a seeker. _Ha! And it bloody well worked, I beat Potter!_ Feeling a sickening (so he thought) attachment to it. Such as it being needed in the future.

"Draco, darling, a piece of parchment fell from that retched thing."

Draco quickly taking the opportunity to glare at Pansy, grabbed the parchment and read. His eyes growing steadily wider within the minute that had passed. He crumbled up the letter, and stood from his chair. Striking his palms on the table, he glared straight at Virginia Weasley.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Well, what do you think? I am hoping to turn this into a chapter fic, although I don't know if I should. I do have most of the story mapped out, and have a beta! If I get reviews though, can you please tell me if you would like to see more? Review also, please! Constructive criticism is greatly needed! Thanks, Lela.


End file.
